terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien
"I AM BIG FAT UGLY BUG FACED BABY EATING O'BRIEN!" ~ O'Brien introducing himself in Almighty Tallest Danny's 2016 Birthday Special (PART 1). Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien is the strongest member of the Rhaatror species & is a reoccurring character in Terrachaovese: The Broken Realm. Appearance O'Brien appears as a very large alien monster with silver skin & rainbow stripes, although the stripes appear more prominently in his attack mode, which is when his body shifts to look bulkier. He has two dark gray arms with 4 fingers each. His eye casts off the illusion that it's invisible because his eyelids are like mirrors, only they cast the reflection of what's behind him. He also has an orifice that fires energy beams & projectiles, but can only reveal it when he enters attack mode. His lower half is comprised of a blue, fish-like tail with shining scales. O'Brien is fully capable of walking on land, however, & does so in a similar fashion to Zigra from the Gamera series. History O'Brien was born on planet Rhylota many years ago, but it's unknown as to how old he really is. According to the amount of words within his name, he is part of the 8th generation of his family lineage, as Rhaatrors add a word to the names of each passing generation. The Rhaatrors are known for their hatred of Tubians; a natural rivalry that's persisted throughout their species' entire history. O'Brien once challenged their leader, King Tubias in a battle for supremacy. If O'Brien won, the Rhaatrors would become the dominant species of the planet, & if he lost, the Tubians would take over. Unfortunately, O'Brien lost the match & the Tubians proliferated out of control. But the Rhaatrors didn't shun O'Brien for his defeat, rather they admired his bravery. Ever since that day, O'Brien trained his hardest to become the strongest there ever was, which would pay off in his adulthood. O'Brien challenged Tubias once more, & this time he actually won, completely overwhelming his archenemy. Henceforth, the Rhaatrors praised O'Brien as the strongest member of their kind to have ever lived. In the August of 2013, the Irken Empire had come to add Rhylota to their vast collection of worlds. Despite the negative reputation that the warmongering Irkens have built over millennia, the current Almighty Tallest were much more benevolent in comparison. Rhylota had been an interest of theirs for quite some time, & one of their second in command, Princess Celestia, had made a diplomatic accordance with the Rhaatrors, allowing them to consider their planet Irken property. Since then, the planet has been kept as a nature reserve, as its flora & fauna are rare & must be kept safe from other invasive species. O'Brien himself, while not the leader of the Rhaatrors, certainly played a big part in this coming to fruition. Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda was particularly impressed by O'Brien, & would come to befriend him as time went on, allowing him to visit his home planet Earth whenever he wanted to. This would be very beneficial to O'Brien, as the one thing he didn't like about his home world was that the swamps were usually quite dirty. Also, on one day during that month, O'Brien had somehow contracted the Blue Flu after coming to Earth, where he had to stay in Dan's pool for a long time for it to go away. Here is where he met the infamous Babyman, along with some non-Irken people who served Dan's new empire. In 2015, O'Brien had started to visit Earth much more frequently, & would sometimes stay for long periods of time, making an agreement with Dan that would allow him to live at his house during summertime. Also during this year is when O'Brien became acquainted with Lord Claudius Ko'Al. In 2016, on Dan's birthday, O'Brien teamed up with Hydrion Barfallonyou, Toy-Toy Ninja Man, Jack Jarren, & Biggus Dickus VII to eliminate a rogue Tubian who had somehow infiltrated the pool without the empire's consent. The Tubian had put a good fight, given his odds, but O'Brien was the one to finish him off, vaporizing him with a Plasma Grenade. On September 5th, O'Brien was relaxing in Dan's pool, watching as Claudius had made an encounter with the last living Yidrovian, Archaios. They briefly chatted, & before Claudius was ready to leave, O'Brien told him that he had received a letter; a postcard from his parents, saying that they miss him. Claudius said nothing, twirling his cape & solemnly went in the house. After O'Brien remarked that Claudius was clearly getting emotional about it, a member of the Zaggothua species had suddenly appeared in the pool & attacked O'Brien. The two alien sea monsters duked it out in a brutal fight, with O'Brien dismembering the creature & obliterating it with his Finalizer beam. O'Brien made a brief appearance on August 3rd, 2017, when alerted Golmon Osseo that Rob Oftolenov was trying to get his attention. 19 days later, O'Brien was hanging out in the pool with Jack & Imhotep, talking to Claudius about the currently deceased Babyman. He then asked Claudius if this was the day & place where he'd be meeting up with a couple of people to serve his "glorious cause". Claudius confirmed that it was, but asked if O'Brien questioned his methods. O'Brien then stated that despite understanding Claudius' goals, he thinks Dan should be the one to rule planet Earth, not him. Instead, Claudius can become one of the Irken Invaders, with O'Brien seeking to one day join them, as well. But Claudius declined his offer, believing that if he is to one day perfect the world as he saw fit, he must do it himself. Still, he noted that he'll remember O'Brien's words if his plan were to fail. O'Brien shifted the subject by pointing at the cornfield, where Dangerous Man & Shadowballa came out of & rendezvoused with Claudius in the backyard. The three would leave soon afterwards, with O'Brien expressing his concern that one of the topics in their discussion was about his home world, & that he refused to talk about it, saying that he's got a problem. Dan appeared out of nowhere, agreeing with O'Brien, but remarked that if anyone here had a problem, it was him; he does eat babies, after all. With O'Brien claiming that he only eats "the ones they don't want", Jack & Imhotep emerged from the water, fused together to become known as Jackhotep. On September 4th, during the 9th Super Battle Bros. Tournament, O'Brien had informed his emperor about the many people who would be attending the battle on that day. This would also be the first official tournament to be documented, as no other battle in this game had been recorded before. When the tournament began, O'Brien was one of the first to fight, combating against 2 of Doombringer's failed experiments: Bootleg Stupid Mickey & Prototype Stupid Mickey. Both of these rodents would lose to Toy-Toy Ninja Man later on, while O'Brien would have to deal with Eggward, but both of them would encounter the Screaming Boy himself, Acoutor. To this day, it's still unknown as to who won. On the 17th, O'Brien was lounging in the pool with Axel Rathorn & Billy Mays. Apparently, the part of the video they were in was merely filler, with O'Brien complaining about being the "time card". O'Brien was one of the several who celebrated Halloween with Pennywise that year. On December 15th, Santa Maria had paid the Ledda Residence a visit to inspect the Christmas tree, as well as briefly visiting O'Brien. He was under the impression he was going to get presents early, but Santa was actually on a mission to find Dan & tell him something important. O'Brien told him that the Tallest would be in his room, but warned about a very strange occurring in the bathroom next to it. Santa's curiosity got the better of him & witnessed Sdrawkcab, Jungle Man, & Dinosaur Man doing a bunch of weird stuff. After seeing that Dan was sound asleep, Santa decided that O'Brien be the one to deliver the news to him; that news being that more supernatural entities will be revealed on Christmas Day. When that day came, O'Brien was sleeping on the guest bed in Dan's room. Princess Twilight Sparkle woke them both up, & they were all very excited in this joyous Christmas morning. What O'Brien was excited for the most wasn't the presents, but the free food, gorging in on some homemade cookies. Later on, a Fruit Vampire appeared, with O'Brien presenting some cranberry juice for it to leave the house satisfied. On March 15th, 2018, O'Brien was talking with Claudius at Dan's place, warning him that their emperor has been running more security protocols than usual as of lately. These were done to make sure that there were no traitors lurking within the empire. Claudius was hoping that the Ides of March weren't to blame, but O'Brien assured that they were. Claudius was about to mention Dan's Human friends, but he stopped upon hearing a menacing growl from behind the door to his room. O'Brien also suggested that Claudius should do some security protocols on his henchmen, too, but Claudius deemed all of this as superstition & left, with O'Brien wishing him a happy St. Patrick's Day on his way out. Later that day, O'Brien came downstairs to see what Claudius was up to, who told him that Maniacman betrayed him & that O'Brien was right about suggesting a loyalty checkup on his minions. O'Brien then asked what that peculiar amulet was that Claudius had with him. The diamond within the amulet was what remained a mystery to Claudius, who gave it to O'Brien & asked if he could bring it before the Tallest to figure out what it truly was. After O'Brien brought it to his master, Dan kept the diamond for safe keeping. Months later, it was discovered to be a vessel for the Power Stone. O'Brien made a very brief cameo on April 1st when Dan had discovered an unusual conspiracy that April Fools' Day & Easter were on the same day. O'Brien would not return until a Super Battle Bros. Tournament on July 1st, where he fought & defeated the Noodle-Tubian, disintegrating him with the Finalizer. On August 1st, O'Brien met Fallaballa in person for the first time, but didn't get the chance to talk to him because he scared Falla by accident, running away from him. 4 days later, O'Brien would attend the biggest Super Battle Bros. Tournament at the time, where he sparred against Jack. Their beam clash seemed close, but O'Brien's sheer power earned him a victory against the mutated pumpkin man. Moments later, Dan had announced that a new stage has been unlocked for Splash Bros, which would be at the Fall Residence. Anyone who was still in Dan's pool was given permission to go there, but O'Brien stayed because he felt a bit sickly, stating that he was coming down with something. Dan felt remorse & allowed him to stay & have a well-deserved rest. O'Brien was grateful not only for that, but the fact that he had Gillman to keep him company. When the tournament was over on that day, O'Brien was transported back to his home planet, where he found out that he was diagnosed with Blu Flu. O'Brien was quarantined in Dan's guest bed on September 1st. Though he claimed he still didn't feel so good, Dan assured him that everything would be alright, since Vendu & Claudius were preparing a remedy called Super Soup that would cure his illness. O'Brien was thankful, but was also bitter, demanding to know why Dan didn't use the more recently acquired Infinity Gauntlet to cure him. Dan thought about this before, but decided not to use it as a means of teaching everybody not to rely on him like he's some kind of godly miracle-worker. O'Brien understood, then they reminisced on when he had the Blu Flu in 2013 & when Fallaballa had the same illness in 2016. Dan then left O'Brien alone to rest. Lidman would come in & visit him moments later, & they both found it very surreal that their voices sounded oddly similar. The mentioning of the word "surreal" summoned Meme Man to stop by quickly. As time went by, the battle going on in the pool outside was getting very heated, with a substantially large amount of combatants being present. O'Brien watched as they fought, & expressed utter contempt at the fact that he couldn't have fun with them. He was especially upset because Tubias was there. After hearing a ghostly whisper from the Infinity Gauntlet perched atop a podium, O'Brien demanded for Vendu & Claudius to finish the soup, to which Vendu stated "You can't rush perfection!" Minutes later, the soup was finally done, & Claudius went upstairs to give it to his friend in need. The soup's effects worked instantly, with O'Brien emitting a bright purple flash as he returned to normal. The Rhaatror felt empowered & was very grateful for his friend, proudly marching outside as he finally got to fight his rival again. As he announced himself & jumped in the pool, O'Brien & Ultraman combined their beam attacks to finally defeat the King of the Tubians, who was weakened & gave up, leaving the match. 20 days later, O'Brien would return to Dan's house once again, albeit briefly, to hang out with him & some friends. O'Brien & Vendu were upstairs as Dan was painting something. Because of Vendu's sort-of-British-accent, he didn't know if Vendu said "the artist is at work" or "the autist is at work", to which Vendu said yes to both. O'Brien was confused. O'Brien was not on Earth during the End of the World on December 7th. At the very end of the year, O'Brien alerted Dan that the Fruit Vampire from last Christmas had returned. Dan saw both a bottle of Sprite & a jug of cranberry juice & didn't know which one to give to the creature, so he magically combined them into a Sprite Cranberry, telekinetically moving it out of the house as the bat followed. It is unknown if O'Brien was present during the rest of the festivities later that night. O'Brien was present on January 22nd, 2019, where he witnessed the beginning of Birdman's final evolution, but didn't seem to care much of it. On May 9th, O'Brien watched Dan's college graduation ceremony live alongside Imhotep, Jack, Cyclome, Twilight, Dr. Zackary Vore, Vendu, & Claudius. Biggus & King Richard I were also present, but were not in the living room. They all sat patient & potent, not uttering a word until they saw Dan appear on the TV, which sparked massive excitement. Dan teleported back a couple hours later, coming home to many kind words from his friends, who then bowed to their emperor. However, Zack, Claudius, & Richard knelt instead; they didn't feel like bowing. As the rest were hailing the Almighty Tallest, O'Brien kept hitting his head on the floor, which prompted him to ask if they could stop hailing. Dan was pleased & smiled ominously before teleporting upstairs. O'Brien would not return until June 15th, where Dan announced the first Splash Bros. Tournament of 2019. Imhotep, Jack, Bullet Man, Biggus, Toy-Toy, Hydrion, & O'Brien all showed up, eager to finally face off in the pool. However, upon entering, O'Brien found the pool to be a bit cold, which prompted Dan to use the Infinity Gauntlet to pull the Sun slightly closer to the Earth, warming it up while also ignoring the laws of physics. After Imhotep remarked him for his ingenuity, the battle began, & O'Brien met a new face: Shark Puppet. They didn't have much to say to each other. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Personality O'Brien is a ferocious predator, attacking any weakling who dares to oppose the Irken Empire. He is a highly determined fighter, having devoted his life to being the strongest he can be. But he's not actually a heartless killer; he cares for his friends deeply. For example, he shows genuine concern for Claudius, as evident by the Chlorosapien's refusal to discuss anything regarding his past. O'Brien will look out for others, as he believes it's the right thing to do, & he does indeed show remorse for those who suffer, but only if they aren't enemies of his. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Rhaatror Strength: O'Brien is incredibly strong, as he is known as the strongest living member of his species. He was able to single-handedly take down Zaggothua in Claudius' Quest - Episode 4: Golden Opportunity, as well being able to combat both Bootleg Stupid Mickey & Prototype Stupid Mickey in Super Battle Bros: The End of the Summer. His combative prowess has earned him a special seat amongst his Imperial friends. His maximum strength is unknown. * Head Slam: Because of his build, O'Brien has a technique he calls the Head Slam where he lifts up the upper part of his body & slams it on his opponent. This attack has a lot of concussive force. Invulnerability: O'Brien has a very tough & durable body, being able to take a hit & give it back twice as hard. His maximum durability is unknown, but presumably really high. Adept Swimmer: As a sea creature, O'Brien is naturally adept when it comes to swimming. Amphibiousness: O'Brien can breathe on land & in water. In fact, his body doesn't even need to be moist when he is on land. Special Powers Ionikinesis: O'Brien, like all Rhaatrors, can manipulate plasma to an extent. Because of this, O'Brien has developed a few of his own techniques. * Plasma Grenade: O'Brien can discharge a plasma burst from an orifice on his body. It is green in color & creates explosions upon impact. It can completely vaporize organisms, as seen when he killed a Tubian in Almighty Tallest Danny's 2016 Birthday Special (PART 1). * Plasma Beam: From that same orifice, O'Brien can fire a focused lazer beam that is blue in color. Though not as destructive as the Plasma Grenade, the Plasma Beam has more range. * The Finalizer: This was once classified as O'Brien's finishing move, but because he uses it so often now, it can't really be considered his finishing move anymore. The Finalizer occurs when he focuses all of his plasma energy into his eye & releases it in a bright blue lazer beam. Most of the time it's a one-hit-kill, like when he used it to vanquish a Zaggothua & the Noodle-Tubian. It is also stronger than Jack Jarren's Gamma Rays. He can tone it down if he wishes not to kill his opponent, like what he did with Prototype Stupid Mickey. Weaknesses As strong as O'Brien is, the massive muscles which construct his body cause him to be considerably sluggish in his movements, although not as bad as Lidman. He has also been shown to be vulnerable to Bootleg Stupid Mickey's Bootlegify power. Trivia * His name is a direct reference to a joke character of the same name from Muppet Treasure Island. * It is unknown why exactly he eats babies, but he claims that they're delicious & good for his health. Based on what he says in Claudius' Quest - Episode 5: Shades of Villainy, he only eats aborted babies, even though how he obtains them is unknown. Josh calls him a "living abortion clinic" because of this. * He, Lidman, & Drowzon II have very similar voices. * When he roars, he sounds like the 1976 incarnation of King Kong, who uses stock sound effects that other monsters in movies & video games have used. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Rhaatrors Category:Weirdos Category:Irken Empire Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:SBB Participants